1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driving circuit capable of improving a display quality and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels that are connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The display apparatus includes a gate driving circuit to apply gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit to apply data signals to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including a plurality of driving stages. The driving stages output the gate signals respectively corresponding to the gate lines. Each of the driving stages includes transistors that are connected to each other.